


God Did NOT Save Me From That Dick

by BoStarsky



Series: Holy Fuck [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Ben be struggling, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, and a damn tease, i'm back at it again, probably more blasphemy, round three here we go, we on the highway to hell now, were fitting it all in folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoStarsky/pseuds/BoStarsky
Summary: In the near deafening silence Ben can hear the blood rushing in his own veins, their breaths echoing off each other until Hux eventually bursts the bubble. “How does it feel to be free, Reverend?”“I hate it,” Ben answers honestly. He feels adrift, like a ship with no achor and no lighthouse to keep him on course; alone in a world he hasn’t truly been a part of for years. “I hope you’re fucking happy.”The demon grins when Ben swears and it only makes him more angry. How dare he? Who gave Hux the right to take a wrecking ball to the only life Ben has ever known? To knock his feet from under him and leave him in a pile of rubble to fend for himself with nothing but the clothes on his back?“Do you hate me too?” Ben follows the arch of a golden eyebrow, frowning at the smug nonchalance he's met with every step of the way. And what’s worst of all is that he can’t honestly say that he does hate the demon, not as much as he hates himself for falling for his tricks.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Holy Fuck [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056320
Comments: 16
Kudos: 42





	God Did NOT Save Me From That Dick

**Author's Note:**

> Righto, I say this is the last in the series but knowing me there might be more. I had fun writing this whole thing, i really needed to write something just for me and this series is it.
> 
> Enjoy!

As dreadful and humiliating an experience as it was, Ben felt no surprise at being put under a magnifying glass by his peers. He received pity and prayers in abundance, but no amount of faith and false forgiveness could save him from the wrath of the board and being excommunicated for committing such a grave sin. The nerve wracking interview they put him through is the most stressful experience of his life, forced to confess that it wasn’t his first time laying with the demon he’d felt like a hollow shell when they turned him loose. 

With all his belongings in a single bag Ben is left with no roof over his head and no bed to call his own. 

The first few nights he spends in a motel, praying to repent and wondering what he’s going to do now. Having gone straight into the seminary after high school like his family had wanted he has no experience doing anything else. He has relied too much on his faith to make it through life and now he doesn’t even have that. 

The next two days he spends crying, mourning all that he’s lost. 

A week after his excommunication he has yet to tell his family, fearing their disappointment and what they might do. He has no doubt the news will reach them by word of mouth, his uncle, who is in close contact with the board, likely knows already. No matter what comes next Ben is, as people say, fucked. And all of it because he couldn’t resist temptation. 

He hates to think it, but perhaps it’s a sign he wasn’t meant for this path after all?

Hux’s house is exactly as Ben remembers it, unassuming and plain from the outside, just another two storey house in a quiet suburb where children play in the street, unaware of the evil that lives next door. One thing Ben knows for sure in all of this is that Hux is responsible for it all and ought to make some form of amends. Coming to a demon for help is absurd, but it’s all he has left, his one hope. 

If nothing else he might receive some kind of closure. 

Walking up the manicured footpath to the front porch, Ben absently reaches for the rosary around his neck, the feel of the smooth beads comforting to touch. His foot has barely touched the first step when the door opens and Hux emerges from within the house. 

“I could smell your anxiety from all the way inside, Reverend. Have you come for more?”

Looking at Hux’s face Ben is met with the memory of a pleased smirk stretching those full lips as he was left at the altar two weeks ago. He had looked like the cat who got the cream as well as a nest full of baby birds, like he had accomplished some great deed by ruining Ben’s life. How he had hated him in that moment, even knowing his own weakness was to blame. Today he doesn’t feel that hatred. 

“You know you can’t call me that anymore,” Ben says, as if his jeans and jumper weren’t a big enough sign that Hux’s corruption has had consequences. 

Hux scoffs, “Why should I care?”

“I lost everything because of you.”

“You lost everything because of yourself, don’t blame me for your shortcomings,  _ Ben.” _ The words sting as the truth often does. 

In a fit of desperation Ben does something he never thought he would, he begs. “Please, I have nothing, I have nowhere to go.” Just a cheap little motel room with mould on the bathroom ceiling. 

For a split second Ben swears he sees a softening of Hux’s eyes, but just as fast as it appeared it disappears. It must have been a trick of the light. 

“I suppose you can come inside for a moment.” Stepping aside, Hux opens his home to him for a second time. Today he doesn’t feel like he’s walking into a pit of vipers, just a home. 

The sweltering heat is gone, the fireplace quiet. Picking up the remote from the coffee table Hux mutes the TV, plunging them into a silence the demon seems perfectly content with. “Tea, coffee?” he offers. 

Ben shakes his head, glancing at the blue couch where this all started, where he initially succumbed to his own desires. Hux must notice him looking for that fiendish smirk returns to sully his deceptively angelic features. “Good times,” he comments casually before slipping into the kitchen. 

Everything looks so different to him today, the room so open and airy without the oppressive heat, even Hux looks like a different man. It’s only been shy of two months since that fateful day, yet so much has changed that Ben struggles to wrap his head around it. 

“Why did you do it? Why me?” Ben asks, listening to Hux pouring something in the kitchen. 

“Because why not? There you were in your little uniform looking so sweet and innocent.” Reappearing the archway Hux leans against the carved wood. “I just had to take a bite.”

“So you ruined my life on a whim?” He'd suspected it, but hearing it confirmed hurts more than he’d like to admit, Ben wishing there weren’t people who would do such things for a bit of selfish fun. 

Hux crosses his arms and takes a sip of his coffee, “What do you really want, Ben? Why are you here?”

The simmering anger inside of him grows at Hux’s indifference, “I want you to apologise.” He wants a better reason for losing everything than  _ ‘why not’ _ ! 

“That’s it, get angry,” Hux encourages. “Doesn’t it feel good to let go?”

_ No,  _ no it doesn’t, it burns like acid in the cavern of his chest, his jaw clenched to keep him from lashing out. He’s better than this. 

He has to be.

“All of those pent up emotions, no wonder you bent so easily.” He laughs, the demon  _ laughs _ like this is all a great big joke to him. 

Ben snaps. 

Striding across the living room he grabs Hux by the collar of his shirt, only instead of slamming him into the wall or throwing him to the floor Ben surprises even himself. With one firm yank he pulls him closer, crushing their lips together in a clumsy, inexperienced kiss that has their teeth knocking together hard enough to hurt. 

For once the demon seems surprised, dropping his mug of coffee to shatter on the floor in favour of gripping Ben’s shoulders. And like his own unpredictable move, Hux doesn’t push him away. 

Grip softening, Hux moves to wrap an arm around Ben’s waist to keep him close while his other hand goes to the back of his head to help guide the kiss in a less painful direction. 

The rosary feels heavy around his neck, almost burning where it’s pressed between them, a reminder of how weak he is when faced with this demon. Unfortunately infatuated, is what he is, Hux having touched his soul and upset the predictable order of his life. If only the people who have confessed their sins to him knew that he was guilty of much worse. 

No amount of Hail Marys are going to fix this. 

The taste of coffee lingers on Ben’s lips when they part, Hux watching him to see what happens next.

In the near deafening silence Ben can hear the blood rushing in his own veins, their breaths echoing off each other until Hux eventually bursts the bubble. “How does it feel to be free,  _ Reverend? _ ” 

“I hate it,” Ben answers honestly. He feels adrift, like a ship with no achor and no lighthouse to keep him on course; alone in a world he hasn’t truly been a part of for years. “I hope you’re fucking happy.”

The demon grins when Ben swears and it only makes him more angry. How dare he? Who gave Hux the right to take a wrecking ball to the only life Ben has ever known? To knock his feet from under him and leave him in a pile of rubble to fend for himself with nothing but the clothes on his back?

“Do you hate me too?” Ben follows the arch of a golden eyebrow, frowning at the smug nonchalance he's met with every step of the way. And what’s worst of all is that he can’t honestly say that he does hate the demon, not as much as he hates himself for falling for his tricks. 

“How many others?” Ben isn’t sure if it’ll hurt more or less to find out if he’s just a link in a chain or special for some reason, but he wants to know.

“There have been a few over the centuries, not many of them as easy as you.” There must be a disgusted look on his face for Hux elaborates without being asked. “You are by far the most fun I’ve had, the others were blinded by greed or a need to prove themselves, you’re just sweet.”

It feels worse to be singled out, Ben quickly wishing he was just another number, he suspects Hux says it like he does to get further under his skin. 

“I like you, Ben.”

“Stop lying. You got what you wanted, please stop lying.” Coming here was a mistake, he should have just stayed away and worked to rebuild his life. It seems like confronting Hux has only made the demon more intent of taking everything he can take. 

“I never lie. Don’t forget that your god created my mother as well, we come from the same place. Only difference is that I was condemned from birth for something I had no control over.”

_ Oh.  _

He’s never thought of it like that, that maybe not all demons are inherently evil like their mother is. Like they’ve been taught to believe. 

“I’m only doing what’s expected of me.”

“Why me?” Ben asks again, this time expecting a different answer than ‘ _ just because. _ ’ 

Hux sighs, giving Ben a defeated look. “Because I liked you the moment I saw you. You being a priest was just a bonus. There. Happy now?”

“Yes, it’s in our nature to love, all of us.” Demons were after all born from Adam’s first wife, someone who, in Ben’s opinion, was treated unfairly for wanting to express her free will. Without her Eve would never have been created and humanity would never have grown to be what it is today. 

The demon in question makes a face like he might be sick, “And here I thought you learnt something from our encounters,” Hux sniffs, waving his hand to whisk away the spilt tea and broken cup. “Just because I stuck my cock in you doesn’t mean I love you.”

At this point not even Hux’s derisive tone can discourage him, Ben determined to make the demon admit he’s not half as evil as he makes himself out to be. “You never forced me to do anything. Would you truly have stopped if I said no?” 

If Hux’s claim of never lying is true then he would have, the thought that it could have been a lie is terrifying, but the past is the past, there’s no changing it now. 

“What is it you’re trying to do here? If all you want is to be fucked I can give you that, but if you’re hoping for more I’m not the man you want.” Dating a demon, what an absurd concept, yet…

What’s there to lose?

“Tell me, what do  _ you  _ want?” It’s interesting watching how Hux reacts when he’s the one in the spotlight, the demon obviously not used to having his motives questioned. 

Then just as quickly as his confusion arrived it melts away into a lascivious smirk as he reverts to his old tricks. “I want to take you out to my pool and fuck you on the deck where everyone will hear you begging for my cock like the whore you are.” Old tricks that send a shiver of excitement up Ben’s spine despite his best efforts to not react. 

“Go ahead,” Ben calls his bluff, not expecting anything to come off it. 

He should have known better by now.

The second he’s invited Hux crowds him up against the wall in a reversal of their previous position, tail coiling around Ben’s thigh in a loose grip. “You sweet, innocent thing,” Hux purrs, those dangerously sharp teeth gracing the skin of his neck. “Did you think you had one up on me? Lust is my business and I can smell yours a mile away.”

Ben swallows, Hux’s teeth against his neck a tense reminder that he’s walked straight into the lair of this beast. Still he’s confident that there’s more to this demon than he presents to the world. 

A questing hand trails down his chest and up under the hem of his cable knit jumper, pushing it up until it's half bunched in his armpit. “You could have just asked.” Gently Hux knocks a horn against Ben’s temple, tilting his head to expose his neck. 

Holding his breath, Ben waits for pain that never comes, his expectations subverted by a kiss under the edge of his jaw. Then another one, and another one. Slowly Hux makes his way down to Ben’s chin, stopping there to assess the reaction he’s getting. 

Apparently pleased with what he sees he presses a teasing kiss to Ben’s lips in harsh contrast to their near violent one earlier, darting his tongue out to taste. Pulling back until Ben can see him in his entirety, Hux’s pale green eyes sweep over him, smirk growing the further down he gets. “Looks like someone is eager.”

Grabbing Ben’s wrist, Hux yanks him along, acting rough though Ben suspects it’s all a front. He’s pulled along up the stairs, looking around the spacious house as they go. It’s clear this demon likes to live comfortably, some of the decor is hundreds of years old by the looks of it, collected over an eternal lifetime. 

The room he's shoved into is much the same, furnished with dark wood and rich colours that scream opulence. There’s not a single squeak of springs or creak of wood when he’s practically tossed onto the big four poster bed, Hux remaining at the foot of it to undress. Unlike their previous encounter Ben doesn’t look away for a single second, eyes glued to the slim body being revealed to him. While he thinks he should, he knows he’s not going to say no so he might as well let himself enjoy this. 

“Do I have to do everything for you?” Hux sneers while unzipping his fly. “Get undressed.” He rolls his eyes, but Ben can see the hint of a smile in the uptick at the corner of his mouth. He reaches for the hem of his jumper. 

It’s first when he’s dropped it over the edge of the bed that the nerves set in, mingling with the anticipation already coiling in his gut. Hux stands naked by his feet, tail whipping in impatience until he’s apparently had enough and starts yanking at the waist of Ben’s jeans. 

Thrown back into the moment Ben rushes to help, heart beating so loud he’s sure Hux can hear it with ease for he leans close and whispers: “Don’t be afraid, Reverend, I’ll be gentle.”

Ben would like to call bullshit.

Next thing he knows he’s being flipped over and his boots are wrenched off, thrown aside in Hux’s hurry to get him naked. Warm hands spread his cheeks and Ben closes his eyes, waiting tensely for the demon to degrade him like he did on the altar. 

Instead he gets an entirely different kind of shock. 

Hux’s breath feels scorchingly hot where it brushes over his hole, barely giving Ben time to realise what’s happening before his tongue follows. In some ways this is worse than being pissed on, Ben unable to look away from how unhygienic this is. Hux doesn’t seem to have that issue, greedily lapping at his hole with that sharp tongue of his. 

The worst thing about it is how good it feels, his eager cock twitching against the silky sheets. Ben makes a strangled noise when Hux dips lower, swiping his tongue up his taint like he’s having a delicious lollipop and not sucking on an asshole. 

Kneading Ben’s cheeks, Hux hums, wiggling the tip of his tongue against his hole until Ben starts to relax, opening up to him despite the disgust he feels towards the act. 

By the time Hux relents, Ben feels boneless, the demon easily flipping him back over. “You taste sinfully good,” he says, leaning in for a kiss that Ben quickly turns away from. 

Hux tuts, licking a wet stripe up the side of his face from jaw to hairline. Ben makes a face, scrunching his eyes shut. This is disgusting. 

Not one to be deterred, Hux makes his way back down the bed keeping constant eye contact until he’s hovering above Ben’s crotch. “If you won’t let me kiss that lovely mouth I’ll just have to kiss you here instead.” And just like that he takes Ben’s entire cock into his mouth. 

Ben moans loud enough to be embarrassed, gripping Hux by the horns in a desperate bit for something to hold onto. 

Like he’d eaten Ben’s ass, Hux sucks his cock like it’s the most delicious treat in the world, wrapping his shockingly long tongue all the way around it for one blissful moment that has him seeing stars. They’ve barely started and already he’s so close, his life being sucked out of him by a demon who is failing to convince him of his inherent evilness. 

With the ridged texture of Hux’s horns rubbing against the skin of his palms Ben feels like he ascends to heaven when he comes, though really it’s much more likely to be the plunge into hell. Weirdly enough he can’t find it in himself to care in that very moment, sure he might black out from the blinding intensity of his climax. 

While he does remain conscious his breath is knocked out of him, leaving him gasping as he comes back down, still gripping Hux’s horns tightly. He tries to say: “I think I’m dead.” What actually comes out is a drawn out noise that can’t be interpreted as anything that makes sense. 

Crying seems like a logical thing to do in this moment. 

Chuckling in a way that can be described as fond, Hux lifts his legs, resting them over his shoulder and bending himself into a position that can’t be comfortable so Ben doesn’t have to let go. Internally he panics a little, he’s not sure he can handle being fucked on top of that. However, once more Hux subverts his expectations, slipping his slicked cock into the gap between his thighs. He hadn’t realised that was an option. 

Without the distraction of being held down and fucked Ben is free to watch Hux instead. 

With his red hair in disarray and his eyes heavy and dark Hux is the very picture of languid pleasure. His thick cock glides smoothly between Ben’s thighs, the head poking his own spent one on each thrust. The demon’s beauty is captivating, his pale skin a stark contrast to the dark tones of this room, his red tail coming around to wrap around his thighs with impressive strength, keeping them pressed together. 

He speeds up when he gets close, widening his stance to get better leverage to fuck Ben’s thighs. And when he finally comes with a quiet groan it becomes very clear that his distended stomach hadn’t been his imagination. 

Ben has never seen anything like it, it’s never ending, thick ribbons of cum painting his chest until he’s covered in it. A few spurts even make it all the way up to his chin. He can’t believe all of that fit inside of him. 

Hux graciously doesn’t move until Ben finally peels his hands off of his horns, silently laying next to him while they both come down from their peaks. It’s not long until Ben starts to feel uncomfortable and sticky, would Hux let him borrow the shower? Before he can ask, the demon in question snaps his fingers and it’s all gone, every last trace. It makes Ben irrationally mad that he didn’t do that the other two times instead of leaving him leaking for hours. 

When his legs feel like they can carry him once more Ben starts to sit up, barely getting off the mattress before Hux pushes him back down. “Stay,” he says, voice firm but not enough to be an order. It’s an invitation. 

Ben stays. 


End file.
